Dominik Tegan
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Dominik is a tall, well-built young man with natural, somewhat shaggy red hair. He has piercing, vivid green eyes and faint early stubble growing over his chin. Despite his somewhat intimidating looks, his presence is minute - he himself appears to act deliberately to remain on the sideline, and avoid confrontation with other people as much as possible. Dom often wears clothing that is second-hand and somewhat baggy, at least outwardly. He has a fondness for cargo pants with pockets and full-cover shoes. Above-waist, he often wears a simple undershirt and a reddish-brown hoodie he seldom parts with. During warmer weather, the hoodie is oft tied around his waist by its sleeves. He wears a headband to keep his hair from falling over his eyes too often, and a few wrist decorations including a sweatband that clearly has seen some use. During colder seasons, he dons a long-sleeved wintry with fake fur lining - the garment is a little loose in length, and clearly has been picked up from a second-hand as well. Two things that stand out from his general looks are his often particularly striking eyes as well as a pair of horns growing out of his head. The latter he keeps covered almost entirely by his hair. Powers Dominik's powers appear rudimentary and simplistic at first glance. He possessed superhuman durability, capable of using his raw skin to crush concrete into dust, withstand landing from multiple stories of a building and dampen extreme burns to minor sears. Likewise, he is capable of tremendous feats of strength, such as lifting small vehicles with ease, throwing many multiples of his own weight or even of leaping with enough force to simulate flight. When exerting these powers, however, a secondary effect becomes visible around Dominik. The more he exercises his strength and durability, the more he appears to manifest a translucent, vaguely distorted sheen around his body. With sufficient strain and duress, this sheen materialises into a solid defined shape more and more, vaguely resembling reptilian limbs that overlap or float vaguely next to his own - these appear and disappear dynamically, depending on which part of his body Dominik is making use of at the given moment. Finally, Dom seems to have a resonance with magical-spiritual entities. He is capable of basic, if poor perception of beings that are masking themselves via phasing to realms between. His touch, likewise, is capable of interacting with these beings as if they were wholly material. Background Dominik does not often speak about his past, and thus most of it remains a mystery to this day. He has, however, revealed bits and pieces about his life prior to joining the Big Team. * He was in great turmoil at least two years ago, if not more. Making light of this situation aggrieves not only Dominik himself, but also something else within him as well. * He is knowledgeable about the occult, but from a layman's perspective. He clearly had a period of fascination with the subject when he was younger. * He knows about Dungeons & Dragons, and speaks with some proficiency in the matter. He seems to have enjoyed the game. Journal Entries * Season 1 * Season 2 Scenes * River, River - Jake and Dominik share a conversation on the river's edge. * The Beginning - Dominik adjusts to his new job while Rescue takes Search to the vet. * Exploring Normal - Searching for a birthday present, Dominik runs into Rhiannon. * Space Paranoids - Attempting to catch up, Gwen and Dom share a moment with a third guest. * Lexiconum Draconicum - Curious about her new ally, Lancelot-Less decides to pry Dom for some answers. * Life's A' Knockin' - On the way to the base before Christmas, Dom checks in on Gabe. * A Stir-Fry Sit Down - Rekken spots Dom experimenting in the kitchen. The two have an impromptu meal & chat. Category:Dominik Tegan Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse